


Dream Case Files 001 - VanirXSteele

by DJRedWolf



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Anthro, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Muscles, Original Character - Freeform, Passion, Romance, Sex, Steele - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRedWolf/pseuds/DJRedWolf
Summary: The first Dream Case file in my Dream Case files of my sexual fantasies involving canon based male characters.





	Dream Case Files 001 - VanirXSteele

Dream File #001 

SteeleXVanir Anniversary Date 

It was late in October. The sky was turning into a light blue cold color. The leaves had gone from emerald green to rust, crimson and chrome colors. There was a chill to the air and snow wasn’t that far off. Wisps of white fluffy clouds drifted into the pale blue sky above the small mountain town. 

Vanir was walking home from work and was wondering about what he was going to do for the anniversary surprise that he had for his Glory Hound. He knew that it had to be spectacular because his love for him was in that same category. Before heading home, Vanir bought a dozen or so roses, plus some strawberry scented candles.

He knew that Steele had an attraction toward strawberry scent, and his own of course. Plus Roses were always the cliché touch to any man’s romance life. He had decided that tonight they were going to have the best sexual experience of their life. He was going to make sure of that at least. 

 

He had planned to make dinner as well afterward if they were still in the mood to eat after a good mating session. Once he got home, he knew that he had an hour and a half to prepare. Steele was out throwing the pig skin with Kaltag, Niki and Star at the football field preparing for their next match. 

That was another thing that Vanir admired so much about Steele was his athletic build and stamina. He was a sucker for big beefy guys that knew how to dominate other big guys such as Vanir for instance. Vanir arrived to the small remote cabin that they had built together by their own paws. It was a neat little cabin that had one large room connected to the bathroom. 

It had also a large living room and kitchen that were tied together by a midsection that was the doorway that led into both rooms. Vanir entered the cabin and closed the door swiftly behind him. He went to the room and began to pluck the petals of the roses and scattered them all around the room. 

He began to place the candles all around that he could and lit them allowing the scent of the candles to begin to fill the room. He looked at his clock and grumbled knowing that his mate was going to be home in ten or so minutes. He stripped down all his clothes and decided to just lay on the bed. He would have showered but he knew that Steele also loved to smell his manly musk.

Steele had bid Kaltag, Niki and Star farewell and left the field. He got into his big green Dodge truck and drove himself to the medium sized remote cabin that he and his mate had built. Steele was a sexy muscular malamute canine that had thick biceps, a puffed out chest and swimsuit model set of abs. He was perfect eye candy for any worthy male. 

But of course, many knew that Steele was already taken. But most didn’t know that he was taken by another handsome man of course, that part he left secret. Kaltag and the others were attempting to get the truth out of Steele about his relationship. But he wasn’t about to even start talking about it in front of them. 

Steele was wearing a pair of shorts that hugged his beautiful legs; he also had on a tank top that was black and also hugged his handsome body, revealing more of his sexy build. The truck drove himself toward the cabin and once he got there he walked inside. 

He was quite surprised not to be welcomed by his mate. Who would usually fling himself upon Steele in an embrace giving him kisses and gropes and such, but no not today. This concerned Steele a great deal because he knew that his mate always did this whenever he got home. 

 

The malamute sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head and headed down the hall that would lead into their room. He would stop midway at the door and reached to knock at it. Once he did knock he called out to his lover. “Babe, are you okay?” He would ask curiously. 

There wasn’t a response so he had decided to open the door anyway. The scent of strawberry filled his nostrils and it sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes had to adjust to the rather dark room. But he had also noticed that there were candles scattered around flickering. He then saw the most glorious sight any male in his position could ever see. 

Lying on the bed was Vanir. There was a sexy handsome red wolf with a nice muscular build lying on his bed. Much like Steele himself, he was built with a great deal bit of muscles, but he was more of a curved kind of guy instead of a beefcake like Steele. 

“Well, well.” Steele said chuckling softly. “What is the occasion babe?” He would ask wondering if he was missing anything. 

“Hmp, maybe this might jog your memory. A year ago today, you bumped into a red wolf. You thought he was cute and decided to ask if he wanted coffee, he wasn’t one for coffee but they both settled on pizza and had their first date at one of the best Pizza joints in town.” Vanir said in a romantic tone of voice. 

Steele’s ears folded back against his head, he sighed. “Fuck our anniversary!” He barked in anger. “How could I have forgotten that?” He would pound a fist onto his forehead and sighed.

“Babe, what can I ever do to make you forgive me for forgetting such an important day?” Steele asked. 

Vanir would ponder over the thought a moment and smirked. “How about we let the coin decide,” Vanir said smirking a little. 

The coin was a special item that Vanir and Steele had specially crafted. It was about the size of a gambling token and had heads and tails sides to it. The head side of the coin featured Steele topping Vanir, the tails side featured Vanir topping Steele. 

 

A blush would cover Steele’s muzzle when he saw Vanir pull out the Coin. The young wolf flipped the coin and a dramatic pause happened. The coin spun in slow motion, revealing both sides as it flew into the air. But when time sped back up, CLANK! 

The coin landed on the ground and begun to spin rather quickly and the two of them leaned down to the floor and watched the coin. Once it was on its final turn it landed on heads. Vanir would provide a sinister smirk. “Seems like your topping me big guy, hand me them shorts those first, ya know the routine.” Vanir said smirking.

Blushing heavily, Steele removed his musky smelling shorts off of his legs and revealed his naked groin to Vanir. He tossed the wolf the shorts who eagerly grasped them. The strong masculine scent of Steele filled Vanir’s nostrils and sent him almost on a trip like any other. 

 

The strong man’s scent invaded his nose and it just drove Vanir crazily erect. His thick sheath swelled instantly and his cock was already starting to poke out from its hiding spot. Steele chuckled softly and grabbed the shorts and tossed them aside along with his tank top which he had removed while Vanir went onto sniffing his shorts. 

Steele crawled on top of Vanir and gazed into those green liquid pools that were his eyes and said in a seductive tone. “I will always love you, no matter what.” He had said. 

Their noses had touched at last and Vanir’s face burnt with blush. The kiss then happened. It was slow and steady at first. Their lips enforced upon each other and their thick wet appendages were shoved deep into their mouths. Both tongues began to fight for dominance with Steele’s tongue in the lead. 

The kiss led on for several minutes. With lots of lip smacking and tongue fights, but soon ended with the two males gazing into each other’s eyes. The two of them smiled and suddenly Vanir let out a yelp of pleasure. 

 

\  
Steele chuckled for he had his large paw up against Vanir’s swollen sheath and was giving it a few gentle tugs, attempting to pull out that fat red canine cock of his. “Hmp, you are so big when my wolfy is aroused.” Steele would tease in a cooing voice. 

Vanir would blush but it was hard to tell that he was blushing. Vanir had a unique fur coat that was thick strawberry red and it hid his blushes pretty well. But Steele seemed to have a knack to tell when his mate was blushing. 

Steele would smirk wide and then lay on his side. “Come at me big guy, seeing as I’m the one to top you, let’s start with the oral procedure.” He said sticking his tongue out teasingly. Steele was handsome when he was playing the dominate roll, and that was another reason why Vanir was so attracted to him. 

Vanir would teasingly crawl onto Steele’s body and grind his hips eagerly against the Malamute’s. He could feel that thick swollen sheath between Steele’s legs and already see the thick red rocket poking out from its hiding place. Vanir crawled down onto his knees on the floor and he was now face to face with the man’s groin. 

Vanir would then grasp with both paws Steele’s massive canine sheath which was swollen so thick that it made Vanir drool a little. Vanir would begin to rapidly stroke the sheath up and down. As he did so the man’s thick canine dick began to slowly slide out from its hiding place. 

Steele was soon full erect within minutes. He had a nice thick dog dick between those legs of his. It measured a good 6” in length and was easily 2” thick. Vanir began to drool over such a massive member. He opened his mouth nice and wide and slid in that thick red rocket deep into his throat. 

Steele would gasp in pure pleasure when the wolf had begun the oral portion of their love making. His eyes closed and his body rose and fell which caused his muscles to flex. An eager paw of Vanir’s began to wander the flexing muscles as he bobbed his head up and down between Steele’s legs. 

Steele exhaled sharply and groaned more and more with each time the wolf mouthed his member. His hands would eagerly grasp the back of the wolf’s head and shove him down between his legs. 

Vanir could taste the hot throbbing penis going down his throat. He would moan lustfully and gag upon that handsome malamute cock and slurp it down all too eagerly. Vanir would continue thrusting his muzzle up and down in fluid motion. By the time he had tasted Steele’s precum he had removed the thick penis and slapped it across his face several times. 

Steele was panting and in a state of pure and utter lust. He looked up at his mate and chuckled. “Fuck, I figured that if you didn’t stop I’d probably have blown my load into your mouth already,” He said smirking. 

“Yeah, well that is why I stopped.” Vanir said chuckling. Vanir got off his knees and crawled back onto the bed. He then got into the Joy Ride position where he had his legs on both sides of Steele and his ass directly above that thick manly cock of his. 

“Yeah ready” Steele would inquire flashing his pearly white fangs at Vanir which then turned into a grin. 

 

“Yeah babe,” Vanir said closing his eyes. Vanir slowly pushed himself down onto the Malamute’s cock. He could feel it push against his anal ring which then made it spread a little. He was going in dry, which was the way that he enjoyed it. 

Steele growled slightly when he felt Vanir push his meaty anal ring which spread rather rapidly. Vanir would gasp as he felt the girthy cock go inside and stretch his inner walls. It had felt so freaking amazing that he flung his head back and let out a long pleasurable howl. 

Vanir began bouncing himself up and down on that handsome Malamute dick. He would growl and groan in pleasure as his chest rose and fell while he flexed. Steele’s eager paws reached out and then were placed upon his chest. 

Steele growled and smiled at his lover. “Damn babe, how the fuck can you be so freaking tight after a whole year of being with me?” He would ask panting as he began to thrust his own hips into Vanir allowing Vanir to just sit there and get a breather. 

Vanir moaned in ecstasy as Steele continued plowing that tight wolf ass of his. He knew that going at this pace it wouldn’t be to long before he busted. 

“Mph babe, I do not think I am going to last long!” He whined as he felt his knot eagerly starting to poke out from its hiding place in his sheath. 

Vanir’s own cock would flop up and down with each thrust that Steele gave to him. His dick was also the same size as the malamute’s but just not as girthy. His knot had already slipped out from its hiding place which meant that his dick was in full bloom. 

“Oh, oh baby, fuck my ass, I want to feel that cock deep inside of me!” Vanir would moan like a slutty little cheerleader that was in heat and getting banged by the High School football quarter back.

“I…I’m cuming!” Steele shouted loudly. A final thrust came and his knot popped out. He slammed that massive knot into Vanir’s asshole making the anal ring stretch out incredibly wide and a loud POP was heard. Steele soon ejaculated. Wave after wave of orgasm flooded his entire body making every muscle in his body flex with his rapid breathing. 

‘FUUUUUCK!” He would howl lustfully as he grabbed his mate’s hips and kept himself steady and his lover. He rose up and locked both their muzzles together in a deep passionate kiss. His arms gliding all over his lover’s back. 

Vanir had lost all sense of control and busted his own load. Thick hot sticky ropes of wolf seed would spill right in between the two male canines that ground their bodies against one another. 

The two canines continued to make out with the up most passion. Their eyes locked onto one another as Steele felt Vanir’s cock grind against his own. 

“Hmp, that was amazing babe,” Steele said. 

“Good, because that is what I had planned it on being,” Vanir replied.


End file.
